


Wedding Guests

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy just wants to NOT get kicked out, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Guests

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Nohmmy - high school + wedding

“I don’t understand,” Noh said, for perhaps the fifth time that day. “Is it not traditional to marry before the child is born?”

Tommy shifts in his seat, itching to loosen his tie, but knowing he can’t. “Yeah, I guess. But people aren’t so big on tradition anymore, at least not in the US.”

“Which is why I do not question that the child was conceived prior to the wedding,” Noh reminds him, “But to wait so long?”

“Noh, I love you, but please stop asking about it. We’re here because Ms. Jones is one of the weirdest councilors I’ve ever had and for some reason decided to invite me and all the other kids that I get in trouble with all the time to her _wedding_ , and you’re only here because I was allowed to bring a plus one. This is the first wedding I’ve been to since Kate’s sister’s, and I got kicked out of that one and I don’t want it to happen again.” Tommy doesn’t like that memory. He also doesn’t like the idea of getting kicked out of Ms. Jones’s wedding, because the groom looks like he could bench press a car and Tommy _knows_ the man is a good guy, but he’s also pretty sure the guy wouldn’t hesitate to play security at his own wedding and Tommy doesn’t want that. Also, Ms. Jones is almost _ridiculously_ nice to high-risk kids like him, and Tommy actually does want to see her get married.

Noh blinks at him, but settles back into his seat without complaint. “Alright.”


End file.
